un regalo de cumpleaños oneshot
by kykyo-chan
Summary: que tipo de regalo o sorpresa recibirá naruto por su tan esperado cumpleaños numero 17


La luz del sol pegaba directamente a mis ojos, provocando que mi sueño se viera interrumpido. Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y estire mi cuerpo, pero todavía no estaba por completo despierto, y claramente podía sentir que a mi lado , un cuerpo extraño reposaba y emanaba un calor acogedor, esto me desconcertó, de inmediato me levante y dirigí mi vista a dicho cuerpo, sus ojos negros me dejaron impactado, pues no era ningún desconocido si no que era sasuke, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, si no que se encontraba desnudo y envuelto en un listón color rosa y junto a él más específicamente un pastel.

El me miraba algo "furioso" y sonrojado; pude reaccionar ante mi pequeño shock cuando el intento frenéticamente desatarse, rápidamente me dirigí a desatarlo para que dejara de moverse, cuando termine él se sentó todavía sonrojado, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la situación, había rozado con mis manos su piel y sobre todo ¡SEGUIA ESTANDO DESNUDO EN MI CAMA¡ y ante este hecho me sonroje y un calor se comenzaba a acumular en cierta parte baja, y como tal hecho se está intensificando decidí apartar mi mirada, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que se dio cuenta que le había observado y se tapó.

Teme, ¿pero qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estas así?-pregunte algo impactado, bueno realmente mucho.

Malditos, me la pagaran-no sabía de qué hablaba y mi cara lo demostraba, así que decido contarme.

El día de ayer me encontré a esos desgraciados, los que se hacen llamar nuestros amigos, y como burla me dijeron o más bien amenazaron que me raptarían y me envolverían como regalo-su cara estaba más que roja lo que me llamo la atención, pero no dije nada y deje que continuara su relato

No lo tome enserio, pero ya en la noche me percate que alguien me vigilaba y cuando quise reaccionar era demasiado tarde, solo sentí un pequeño piquete en el brazo y de ahí todo se volvió negro hasta el día de hoy que desperté aquí-con eso terminaba aparentemente su relato, pero me quedaba una gran duda.

¿Pero… porque te trajeron aquí y desnudo?-con la última palabra me sonroje aún más y el también, desvió su mirada y con mucho esfuerzo me contesto.

Pues…por que según ellos yo sería tu regalo de cumpleaños-era verdad hoy era mi cumpleaños número 17 y yo ni en cuenta, como se me podía olvidar mi propio cumpleaños, pero entonces ¿el pastel y sasuke son mis regalos? Esa última idea me gusto.

Así que…felicidades, dobe-aun con el insulto me sentí tan feliz que el fuera el primero en felicitarme y el recordarme esta fecha que, no muy grata hasta el momento, pero que este sería diferente a los anteriores. Me acerque a él y le abrace tan fuerte como pude, tanto como la felicidad que sentía en este momento.

Gracias, teme, pero quiero disfrutar mi regalo-el me miro confundido sin siquiera saber que hacer o responder.

Pero…no te eh comprado nada, así que tendrás que esperar, dobe-de mis labios surgió una sonrisa algo… lujuriosa y él lo noto.

No me refería a ese regalo, si no al regalo que tengo frente a mí, y que me dejaron amablemente en mi cama-su cara era un poema pero no deje que hablara, porque mis labios ya apresaban los suyos. Al principio se resistió un poco pero todo cambio cunado logre colar mi lengua en su boca y jugar con la suya.

Le recosté sutilmente en la cama, y mis manos como si tuvieran vida propia comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro de piel de mi amado teme, él ya no se resistió mas, al contrario el también coló sus manos por debajo de mi polera y me la quito, por lo cual tuvimos que deshacer el beso. Su mirada había cambiado a una llena de pasión como la mía a deber estado.

Nos fundimos en otro beso, mucho más apasionado que el anterior, rompí de nuevo el beso para pasar a deleitarme con su piel dejando una que otra marca para que todo aquel que le mirara supiera que ya era mío, él solo emitía gemidos que lo único que provocaban era que me excitara mas y que mi ropa, dígase, pantalón y ropa interior comenzaran a estorbar. Mis manos seguían jugando hasta que llegaron a su entrepierna en donde descubrieron que "algo" ya estaba más que despierto y rogaba por un poco de atención, y por supuesto yo accedí.

Mi mano subía y baja tal longitud que estaba dura, mientras que con mi otra mano tome un poco del pastel y lo unte en sus botones, mis labios jugaban con los pequeños botones rosas que sabían exquisitos con tal combinación de pastel y el sabor de mi teme, nuestros cuerpo y sobre todo el de él ya comenzaban a transpirar pequeñas gotitas de sudor, y yo me deleitaba sintiendo sus manos recorrer mi espalda hasta llegar a mis cabellos que jalaba levemente. Sin más rodeos baje mis labios para saborear del miembro de mi amante no sin antes untarle otro poco de pastel, no se podía desperdiciar. Al momento sasuke se miró confundido pero cuando comencé a subir y bajar, su espalda se comenzó a arquear, su rostro estaba por completo sonrojado, y yo ya me había quitado el resto de mi ropa para que dar en igual de circunstancias que él.

No tardo mucho cuando intentó quitarme de ahí, diciendo que ya no aguantaría más, pero no le hice caso y tuve el privilegio de probar su esencia, la cual trague por completo. Mi miembro clama por entrar en él, pero primero le tenía que preparar, dirigí tres de mis dedos a su boca lo que él capto rápidamente y los comenzó a lubricar, pasados unos minutos, los retire e introduje en primer dedo en su estrecha entrada. Su cara me decía que no le dolía pero que si me incomodaba, intente expandirla lo más que pude y cuando fue necesario introduje el segundo dedo y así hasta lograr el tercero, que fue el que más molesto a sasuke.

No pude evitar besarle y decirle cuanto le quería, y aunque no lo creyeran, él también me confeso que era reciproco el sentimiento. Con tantas emociones no dude mas y saque mis dedos y me coloque entre sus piernas alzándolas lo suficiente para entrar en él, con la mirada pedí su permiso y el con esos ojos que me hace perderme me lo concedió, no quería hacerle daño, así que entre de una sola estocada, él se abrazó a mí y una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla, no me moví pero con suaves besos la limpie y de nuevo devore sus labios, lo cual sirvió para distraerle un poco del dolor.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse y yo seguí un compás lento, pero con la cara de sasuke que poco a poco se transformaba en una de placer, comencé a aumentar de velocidad hasta llegar a un ritmo frenético, llegando a lo más profundo que podía, y lo conseguí al ver como mi teme me pedía que dirigiera mis estocadas a cierto punto que era donde el sentía más placer. Sus manos comenzaba a recorrer mi espalda así como por ratos sostener la sabana, su gemidos eran lo mejor que había escuchado, y los míos no los podía acallar.

Después de un largo rato en que cambiamos unas cuantas veces de posición, y aunándole que comencé a masturbarle, llegamos a nuestro limite, él se corrió en nuestros abdómenes y yo ante la contracción de su entraba me corrí en su interior, y caí sin más sobre él, intentando recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido. Ya cuando Salí de él y lo abrace tan posesivamente que hasta yo me sorprendí, e regale otro beso en su perlada frente.

Naruto, para la siguiente ves no será igual-su comentario me desconcertó y le mire confuso pero su sonrisa, me dio miedo y me indico que no me gustaría el porqué de esta.

Porque yo no seré el uke-al escuchar eso se me helo la sangre, y solo pude hacer una cosa.

Maldito dobe no te encierres en el baño-sí, sin duda el mejor regalo es tener a uchiha sasuke a mi lado, envuelto o no, claro que si incluye algunos accesorios que mejor.


End file.
